Typically, an exterior rearview mirror assembly includes a mirror actuator that is operable to adjust a mirror reflective element relative to the mirror casing so as to adjust a rearward field of view of the driver of the vehicle. Powerfold exterior mirror assemblies include an actuator that pivots or folds the mirror casing relative to the side of the vehicle.